His Lady Warrior
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Severus Snape thought he lost it all when Lily rejected him. And then he discovered a whole other kind of love waiting for him. From Mauarders Era to OOTP era. Rated M to cover my arse. Non Slash!
1. A Slytherin Kind Of Love

**Hi everyone. I'm starting to feel better and more relaxed so I am attempting to write some more. I've had this story in my head for sometime. I'm taking it slow right now and don't know when I'll be updating..i'll try to do my best to be regular with my updates. Thanks for your patientce.**

**The purpose of this chapter is just setting the scene of a good old fashioned romance story. **

* * *

**Black Lake**

**Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**

**February 14, 1977**

Severus Snape turned away with a heavy heart. He knew it would happen. James Potter had snatched his Lily away. He had come down to the lake to give her a valentines day present…only to see them snogging, and what was worse, she was lounging in his lap and he had his arms around her.

He knew it would happen. Ever since the day he'd let his temper get the best of him and called her that horrible name…Mudblood. She'd refused to speak to him when he tried to apologize and now she'd attached herself to James Potter. The marauder.

He knew there in that moment there was no hope. He'd never get her back. And so the broken-hearted Slytherin walked back to the castle and down to the dungeons.

As he opened the door to the common room he saw his best friend waiting for him lounging on the big green easy chair in the corner of the room.

Neila Hale looked up from the potion's magazine she was reading and looked him over. His handsome face was pale and drawn and he looked like he'd lost his best friend…which she realized he just did.

She put down the magazine and got up. Severus looked at her. Was it just him or did she look….different tonight?

Tonight she was dressed in an off the shoulder green blouse and flowing black skirt. Her shiny thick black hair was pulled back on both sides by emerald green combs and then flowed down around her shoulders. She was just….beautiful.

"Neila?"

"Severus."

"I didn't think you'd be down here…you said you had a date tonight."

The beautiful fairy like girl walked to him. "I do. I've been waiting for him. He's late."

Severus swallowed hard as she came closer to him. She was giving him a determined look. "Oh…really. Who is he?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I've been in love with you since our third year. Lily was the only reason I held back. I've been waiting along time for you."

They were now standing face to face and he could see flames in those dark violet eyes. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He adverted his gaze and walked over to the plush green couch and sat down. He head his head down for several minutes…

"_But I love Lily! She's the one I want!" _He cried out to himself.

"_Oh really? And where is she now?" _A voice in the back of his head mocked him._ "And who's arms is she in right now? Yours?"_

Inwardly, he knew the answer. She was with Potter and not with him. She'd rejected him and he knew he'd never get her back.

He looked up to see her standing in front of the fireplace her arms folded in front of her. They'd been friends ever since they were first years. She'd been a loner just like him…and a potions genius. She was the only girl in his year to get top grades in professor Slughorn's class and those grades were topped only by her exceptional skills in transfiguration.

Her twin brother Seth was just as exceptional…only his talents lay elsewhere. Defensive magic and getting up to mischief were his specialties…but that didn't matter…not at the moment.

He knew that posture. He didn't have to see her face to know that she was biting her lip and clutching at her arms…he knew that she wore a worried expression.

She'd put her heart on the line by declaring her feelings for him. She was risking it all by letting him know how she felt about him. He could either embrace her reject her. Either way, he had to do something.

He took a deep breath. And then another. Then he got up and approached her.

She still didn't turn around.

"Neila, I'm sorry I made you wait. I don't know how I feel right now. You're an amazing woman and I…"

He didn't get his words out because she'd turned around and pressed her lips to his. Immediately, he felt lighting rush through his veins going all the way from his head to his toes and the kiss intensified…their lips melded together as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer…then he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

Her soft lips felt like satin against his. He couldn't get enough of her…he wanted more.

But his lungs had other ideas. He needed air.

So reluctantly they parted both breathing heavily.

Severus touched his kiss swollen lips in amazement. Then he looked at his best friend…only he didn't see her like that any more. To him, she was a beautiful goddess…and he was willing to be her servant for the rest of his days.

He kissed her again and again now pulling her down on the couch with him. She willingly allowed him to and soon they were lost in passion.

He didn't know how this happened and why it took so long for him to see her in this light…but now that he had, he wasn't letting her go.

In the stair way that led to the boy's chambers Seth watched with a pleased smile. It was about time she found happiness. He backed away, walked back up to the boys dorm, and laid down pulling the curtains closed around him.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Review please!**


	2. The Worst Halloween Ever!

**I'm thrilled at the response for this story so far.**

**This chapter takes place 5 years later.**

**I don't own anything in the HP universe save the OC's and the Plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

October 31, 1981

Diagon Alley, London

Floating Jack O' lanterns and glittering orange and red leaves decorated the windows of the various establishments as Severus and his wife passed them with their young three year old walking between them.

Dylan Anthony Snape looked about him in wonder. This was his first year going to Madame Amelia's enchanted forest. The one place in Diagon alley where kids were the priority and allowed to play with everything they saw.

During the other 364 days of the year it was an children's store called Sprites and Dragonflies.…but tonight it had been transformed into this a wondrous magical play land. As they walked through the glittering emerald door way they were greeted by a house elf who wore a glittering blue tunic and a black skirt. The smaller creature bowed to them. "Greetings masters and mistress! Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! I is named Blossom!."

Dylan giggled at the elf. But the parents stared. They had rarely seen a house elf dressed like that and he seemed genuinely happy. "Madame Marissa is waiting for you!"

The little boy dressed all in a black cape scattered over with stars with a pointy hat on his head looked up at them for reassurance.

Severus smiled down at his boy. "Go on Imp."

That was all the little boy needed to hear and he hugged his mom excitedly and darted out of sight into the enchanted forest that was full of magical plants and animals that had been conjured by the exuberant enchantress.

The same one that called out to them.

"Severus! Nelia! So wonderful to see you! Happy Halloween!"

The voice belonged to a voluptuous witch in a teal and black blossom covered corset and black skirt. Her auburn hair curled around her shoulders and fell down her back. A simple spider web choker with a ruby encrusted spider hanging from it decorated her not so slender neck. She was a bigger woman by muggle standards but her figure was still very beautiful and the only characteristic that outshone her beauty was her mind. She was a very intelligent witch. She had a lovely face with eyes that changed color based on the clothes she wore and were always shining behind the very stylish glasses that she'd just acquired.

On any other day she would be wearing lose fitting purple tunics along with black slacks and she would never really be seen showing off so much skin as she was a very modest woman… but not tonight. And not with the wizard who was coming up behind her.

"Marissa! I see you've tamed my roguish twin!" Nelia said barely concealing the smirk that was already showing up on Severus' face.

The enchantress shrugged. "I'm happy to have him around. And he's a wonderful handy wizard. He's shown me many things. I'm learning a lot with him around."

"I'm sure." Severus said with a sly look in his eyes.

"Sevvy! Not in front of the children!" Seth said dramatically as his girlfriend blushed just then realizing what had been implied. But it was too late to take back what she had said.

Severus bristled. The only one to call him that was his wife and only when they were alone. To have anyone else call him by that was enough to make him fix his brother-in-law with a look that could have froze water.

Seth just chuckled. "Take it easy Severus. It's Halloween! And come on there's fun to be had inside!"

Severus just rolled his eyes and let his wife lead him inside.

The atmosphere of the place was designed with the children's comfort in mind. No monsters or terrors of the night here. No, besides the floating Jack o' lanterns with happy faces and enchanted fairy lights and even some more house elves there was nothing here to inspire fear. There was even a small pond with frilly and soft luminescent like fish and turtles. Soft lights made the pond glow. Here and there a few frogs leapt across the lily pads and little fireflies danced around the children.

To top it all off, soft but happy music made up with pan flutes, wood flutes, and soft drums created a playful mood for everyone.

For the parents there was a separate area set up with love seats and other assorted furniture so they could sit and talk with the other parents. Weaving in and out of the parent's sitting area were more house elves in the same festive clothing, serving drinks and snacks.

Marissa seated herself on the cushions and Seth sat next to her. "I didn't know you owned house elves." Nelia asked with curiosity.

"Oh I don't. I despise the thought of binding house elves to myself. I hired them for the night except for Blossom. She came to me begging me to work. She's such a wonderful worker that I decided to make her my assistant. She'll help me in the bookstore from now on."

That's wonderful!" Nelia said looking at her husband who seemed a bit aloof. "Severus, are you okay?"

The potion master seemed to be looking off into space.

"Severus?" a soft hand rested on his sleeve snapping him out of his stupor.

"Oh, sorry Nelia, I didn't mean to ignore you or our hostess. What were you saying?"

But Nelia knew that look. It was exactly how he looked just before the attack the morning after they had gotten together and confessed their feelings for each other.

A young muggle-born named Julie had nearly been killed. But the young Gryffindor had only lost her sight. He had the same look on his face then as he did now.

Without another word he got up and made for the exit. Dillon saw his papa about to leave, ran up, and tugged on his sleeve. "Papa! Where you going?"

Severus looked at his son and gave him a strained smile. "Stay here with your mother. I'll be back shortly."

Dylan was never one to disobey so he turned around and walked over to where the growed-ups were and found his mom.

"What's wrong with Severus?" asked Marissa with a look of concern. Just then everyone heard screams and a strong voice. "Everyone inside! Put the wards up!"

Seth and Marissa immediately sprang up with their wands drawn. In the next second several figures were seen with metal masks on. Seth and Marissa ran to the entrance and into the fray. One firing off offensive spells and the other keeping a magical shield in tact.

Dylan looked at his mother in fear and saw the grim look in her eyes. She turned to him. "Sweetheart, hide behind this couch. You'll be safer there. Then she ran to defend the other children who were screaming and desperately trying to find their parents.

Severus was fighting hard to keep the death eaters at bay. But he was quickly tiring and was desperately wishing for some help. Behind him he could hear children crying and calling out for their mums and dads. He wanted to turn around to see if his son was safe, but he dared not. He was an expert duelist and so knew that just one instant of distraction could cost him his life. All he could do was hope that his wife had gotten him to safety.

People would die. He was sure of it. All he could do was slow down the attack until the Aurors came. At this point his back was against the wall. Literally. Sweat was dripping down off his nose and onto his neck and robes. He didn't know how long he could last.

Suddenly the death eater he was fighting was hurled aside and a tall imposing figure stood before him. "Severus Snape."

The master duelist froze. He knew that voice. "Lucius Malfoy." he said in an icy tone. "When did it become necessary to attack a room full of children? What did they ever do to you?"

It's not the children I'm after. This was merely a distraction…but if I can take down a bunch of worthless mud bloods while I'm here then we are that much closer to purifying the magical world of their filthiness."

"How dare you!" came an angry voice next to Severus. Nelia pointed her wand at the death eater. "You would risk the lives of innocent children just for the sake of purifying our world?"'

Lucius snarled at her. "You have no importance here. Half-breed. Children are expendable. Pawns. Their lives mean nothing to me." He looked over their shoulder with a vicious sneer on his face. "Well maybe not all children. He gestured with his hand and in the next second a cry was heard.

Neila looked over her shoulder and gasped in horror as her little boy was dragged over to them with an invisible hand. He was shivering and had long since soiled his costume.

"Leave him be! He's just a child!"

Lucius continued speaking as if he hadn't heard her. "You snitched on me Snape. Giving the Aurors a map to our headquarters was a big mistake."

What the hell are you talking about? I don't give a damn about the death eaters. All you do is kill and kill and kill all in the name of your leader…Voldemort." Severus said.

Up next to him came a high pitched voice. "You dare speak his name. You're not worthy of him. You aren't fit to speak his name!"

Nelia looked into the mad woman's eyes. "I'll speak his name if I damn well want to! He's nothing but a senile half breed bastard with a heart as black and evil as hell."

Bellatrix hissed in anger and drew her wand. She pointed it at Nelia and opened her mouth to speak but stopped at the last second and grinned pointing her wand at the twitching 2 year old.

"Thou shalt not suffer a half blood to live." She said smiling cruelly before speaking a few words in an ancient language that no one but Neila had ever heard of.

Dylan cried out as a red deep cut drilled into his leg snapping several tendons. The spell began to spread up going towards the groin and would have reached it's goal had Neila not acted. Faster then anyone could see, she reached out and snapped Bella's neck backward forcing her onto the ground before speaking the counter spell to stop the damaging effects the wicked death eater had intended for her son. He had curled himself into a ball trying to keep from crying out in his pain. He burned everywhere!

From her spot on the ground, Bella looked up at the other witch with a hateful grin.

"Crucio!"

In the next moment all hell broke loose. Nelia writhed around on the ground while Severus took Lucius out with a strong kick to the stomach that knocked him back on the ground. "Incarcerous!"

With them tied up, Severus hurried to his wife and son's side. They were both out cold. The potion master cursed the death eaters roundly as he sent up a beacon to summon emergency healers to him.

Seeing their leader tied up, all the remaining death eaters fled the scene just as the backup arrived. They were more then thrilled that Lucius and Bellatrix were in their custody. Azkeban was waiting for them.

The emergency healers showed up right after the aurors and after running a diagnostic on mother and son, they assured Severus that they would live and then he followed them to St. Mungo's Hospital.

* * *

It was a hectic few hours…and then the bad news came. While everyone got out alive, with nothing but a few scratches and cuts, his son had been hit with a powerful curse and would never be able to walk without aid. Nelia woke up soon after and was in some pain but she felt fine after being given a pain relieving draft.

She was enraged! How could that woman harm a child in such a way! It took a long time to calm her down. All Severus could do was wait and see if the healer had a solution.

She didn't.

"I am sorry Mr. Snape. This is an ancient magic that is based on the Amazon language that has long since passed out of use. We will of course keep looking for a cure. But for the moment I think all we can do is keep up a daily potion regimen with muscle strengthening drafts and potions rich in vitamins and minerals." She handed him a business card. "For now, go and see my colleague in Muggle London. She can set you up with a everything you need to help him walk.

Severus took the card and stored it in his cloak pocket. "Thank you healer Maggie." I will go see her immediately. How much do I owe you for this visit?"

"No charge. I am happy to do anything for this wee one. You'll need all your money to buy the potions you'll need for him as well as the crutch he'll need to use. I am sorry this had to happen to your son. He's such a sweetie.."

"Thank you madam. I will go and collect my son."

* * *

As they walked in the door to their house, Severus tensed up. Immediately a Patronus appeared before him. He recognized the ghostly doe as Lily's. In between the years since that fateful day. They had reconciled and became friends again. Often times they had met in one restraint or another and their son Harry and Dylan had quickly become wonderful playmates.

"Severus, Nelia, somebody!!! Help!!! He's coming!"

Taking care to set Dylan down on the couch, Severus ran to the door and apparated as soon as it was safe.

Nelia picked up her son soon after he left and immediately put up the strongest wards she knew up before running to the master bedroom that she and her husband shared.

Time seemed to crawl as she rested against the headboard with her son in his arms. She prayed and prayed that he would return home safely. An hour or so passed. And still no word.

Two hours passed and just as she was about to fall asleep the wards went off. Startled she put her son on the bed and pulled out her wand ready to take action.

She would not let anyone harm her son ever again.

She waited with baited breath and slowly crept down the stairs. Her illuminated wand cast shadows on the wall. Then all of the sudden the wards died down and the lock turned.

The door opened.

And Severus stumbled through it before collapsing on the stair case. He was shaking all over the place.

"Lumos Maxima!" she cried out turning on every light in the house. She rushed to her husband's side and turned him over.

His hair was mussed everywhere and he was covered with sweat and blood. Whispering softly she ran a quick diagnostic on him. And swore.

He'd been hit with a crucio and had his magical levels were really low. Blood trickled down his jaw and from his left eye. He was in really bad shape.

After resetting the wards, she picked him up and half dragged him the rest of the way up the stairs and into their bedroom. With a wave of her wand she summoned the play pin she'd been given as a present while she was pregnant. It was big enough to be a bed for the night and that was exactly what she used it for.

After putting Dylan in the bed she returned to her husband's side. She vanished his clothes and ran yet one more diagnostic on him. Nothing else had been damaged save for a long gash on his left calf that stretched down to his ankle. She fetched a rag from the bathroom, wet it and began sponging her lover down. She bit her lip as she worked on him. More then healing her husband, she wanted to go after the necromancer that did this to him and tried to harm her family.

After healing her lover, she spelled a pair of briefs on him along with his pajama's and tucked him into bed.

Just as she was going to climb in next to him, the wards went off again. Alarmed she got back up and went down the stairs turning all the lights on. She cast a spell that told her weather the wizard was an enemy or friend.

It was a friend. So she opened the door and froze.

It was Seth.

"They're gone. The Potter's are dead."

* * *

**See that little button? Non Flamitory reviews are welcomed! Hint! Hint!**


	3. An Eventful Night

**Here we go everyone! Think of this chapter as an extension from the last one. Keep in mind that this story is AU. **

**I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter universe, All OC's and the plot are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was still dark in Godric's Hollow when Nelia and her brother arrived. Marissa was there already searching through the grisly and smoldering carnage of the attack. In the air they could smell burning flesh. It was enough to make them all want to heave up their guts. Hovering above the burning house...was the Dark Mark. The calling card for the Death Eaters

Hastily, Nelia intoned a protection charm that filtered the air around her to prevent smoke inhalation. Then she went into the wreckage looking to see if baby Harry lived. It was rough going but she didn't give up. To aid her, she took out her wand and whispered a locator charm and then said, "Harry James Potter."

Instantly she could feel a pull on her wand. She had to climb over a ton of rubble to what should have been the nursery. She searched everywhere, and then heard a faint wailing of a baby. She hastily removed several blankets and instantly saw a little squirming body. Sending up a prayer of thanks, she took off her own cloak and wrapped it about the baby and then hurried away from the burning house.

Seth saw her and hurried over. "He's still alive?"

"Yes, he's hanging on. I think he's okay to be apparated to St. Mungo's."

"Thank Merlin. When I saw the burning house I thought for sure they'd died."

Nelia nodded. "I would have too. At least this little one survived. I better hurry."

"We'll meet you there."

Going a little further, with her back to the smoldering ruin, she disappeared with a **crack!**

**

* * *

**

2 hours later

Baby Potter was sleeping peacefully in the children's ward. The same healer that had overseen Dylan's care had spelled a mask over the child's face and the little tyke was inhaling a lung soother laced with a mild sleeping draft. He would be out for the night and hopefully, he would pull through.

Nelia paced in front of the window of the children's ward. With Harry being treated, she'd been informed that the a representative from Wizard Child Services were on their way to take a statement from her and decide the child's fate.

She was feeling nervous and had decided to fight for the boy. Nelia knew what would most likely happen. James Potter's parents were to old to take care of a baby and Lily's parents were in the same way. Sirius Black was in Azkeban for the suspected murder of Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and though he took monthly wolf-bane potions every month, he was still considered a hazard to everyone.

That left only Lily's sister and her pigheaded husband Vernon. The Dursley's had a child of their own and she knew they despised magic…and that included a magical nephew.

No, she knew there was no alternative. She would adopt him herself.

* * *

"What do you mean it's impossible?" she demanded of the older wizard. Albus Dumbledore had inserted his influence and came in the representative's place.

"You have an injured child to care for, Lady Snape. It is best if we hide him where the Death Eaters won't find him."

"What about us?" Asked Seth as he finally made it to the hospital. Marissa came just behind them. "We can take care of Harry ourselves."

Dumbledore shook his head again. "It won't do. Harry needs a nice family to live with. You two aren't married, and you don't have a house for him to live in and with a shop to run, you don't have the money to support him."

Nelia opened her mouth to protest but Dumbledore stopped her. "It's settled Lady Snape. He belongs in the Muggle world. It's the last place the Death Eaters will look for him."

Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic look. "I am sure he will be fine. I'll be escorting him myself. One look at him and they won't be able to turn him away."

"Except that he embodies all the characteristics they hate." she muttered under her breath as the wizard walked away.

Seth came up behind her. "It'll be okay Sis. I intend to keep a watch over him."

"As will I." she said with fire burning in her eyes.

* * *

Lady Snape returned home a defeated woman. As she hung her cloak up and headed up the stairs, she could only think about what that poor child was going to go through…and she began forming a plan in her mind. A plan to keep young Potter safe.

When she entered the room she shared with her husband she saw that he was awake.

"Where were you?"

Nelia couldn't meet her lover's eyes. Instead she turned her back to him and began to remove her clothes.

Severus wasn't one to be put off. He grunted as he slowly got up from the bed and walked over to his wife. "Nelia, where've you been, when I woke up you were gone and our son was fast asleep."

Niela took a deep breath still not wanting to meet his eyes. "I failed." She sighed again as he walked around to her front.

"Tell me what happened Love, I refuse to talk to your back."

His lady wife sighed again. "Harry lives, but he's being sent to live with those horrible Dursley's. I tried to intervene and change Dumbledore's mind, but it was no use." Then she looked him in the eye and he could see the fury in her eyes. "I only met those puss sacks once but I already know that they're no good for him. They despise magic!"

"Even Seth and Marissa offered to adopt him but he kept saying that it was to keep Harry safe." With each moment, she was getting angrier…and louder. Severus knew that the baby would wake up any moment with how angry she was.

He kissed her forehead softly and then lovingly took her out of the room and down to the living room. And there she exploded.

"Dumbledore is daft! Sure, he'd be safe from the Death Eaters but what about his guardians, I shudder to think what they'll do to him! I can't sit by and let this happen! I would kidnap the baby if it weren't against the law!"

Severus could only hold her close as her voice softened. "We've got to do something. I remember you telling me about the way that blonde haired horse-face treated you. I don't trust that hussy with Harry. Not for a moment! And her walrus of a husband is worse."

"Shh…Sweat heart. We'll think of something." he said soothingly. "Dumbledore would be stupid to move the little one tonight. Not after the trauma Potter has been through. Let's get some sleep and then in the morning, we'll try again."

Severus' kisses were a balm to her frustrated spirit and she allowed him to lead her to the couch were the kisses continued till they fell asleep again.

* * *

**The next night **

**4 Privet Drive**

A loud cry split the night. In the next moment, the porch light turned on and a fat man with a mustache opened the door, angry at being woken up from his peaceful dreams.

He looked out and seeing no one lowered his eyes…and froze. Who the bloody hell would leave a baby on a doorstep?" His next thought was that the orphanage would be getting a new addition first thing in the morning. The last thing he wanted was to raise a filthy bastard's offspring. _No sir, he was too good for that._

With one last look around to make sure no one was looking he grabbed the bundle and took it inside.

Petunia met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Who was that Vernon?"

"Just a beggar dropping. We'll be getting rid of it first thing in the morning."

Petunia looked closer at the bundle. "A baby? And what's this, a note?" she picked it up and saw that it was addressed to her.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment. It read:

**This is Harry James Potter, the son of your only sister, who died earlier tonight from a vicious attack. I would like very much if you would take him in as your ward until he is of age. I shall send you a stipend every month for the child's upkeep. **

**I will be keeping an eye on him.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**Albus Dumbledore**

Suddenly, the letter was ripped out of her hands and thrown into the fire.

"I'll not be having some worthless wretch living here. He's going in the morning Tuney. Just put him in the living room for now. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be dead by then"

"Now, Vernon, if I do that he'll stink up my house. If we keep the little freak we'll have extra money coming in. Think of what we could buy with that money we'll be getting."

Dursley got a nasty smile on his face and looked at the little baby again. "Well we've always talked about getting a servant. We raise him and we'll have free labor. Come on, lets put this little freak to bed and get some sleep. Our lives just got a whole lot easier."

Tuney grinned and took the baby, and put him to sleep in the spare room and then went back to bed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the sleeping Muggles, they'd been overheard. Seth hissed angrily and backed away from the walls. He just knew they couldn't be trusted. He'd followed them the entire way and now he knew that the trip hadn't been in vain.

There were plans to be made. He estimated that the boy would be safe for a few years. If they planned to turn him into a slave they had much to learn. He walked across the street and saw to his pleasure, a vacant house with a 'for sale' sign in the front yard.

He grinned in the darkness, this just made his plans easier. He cast a 'notice-me -not' charm on the sign and then hurried away and apparated back to his apartment. He had to move fast to get things done.

* * *

The next afternoon as Pentunia Dursley was shaking out the rugs, she looked out and saw the old Wurther house that had been for sale the day before. She also saw that a sharply dressed young man was speaking to a cheerful realator. They spoke for several minutes and then she ushered him into the house.

As she fed both Dudley and the Potter brat she waited for them to come back out. When they did twenty minutes later, the realator looked very happy and she handed the young man a set of keys. They shook hands and she left.

He was grinning to and then he turned around and looked right at her…and then waved.

Petunia frowned and then closed the door.

Seth on the other hand, grinned wider and walked into his house and then apparated out.

He had much to tell his girlfriend.

* * *

Nelia sat in the living room later that day on the couch with her son in her lap. He'd been having nightmares the previous night and was scared to go to sleep. it seemed that the only way he would nap was if she held him.

Severus, on the other hand, was down in the basement, busily brewing several potions, he'd decided to start his son on a regimen of potions that included a nutrient rich potion that was flavored with a blend of mint and cholate, a children's strenth pain reliever potion and a dreamless sleep potion that would help his son sleep at night. He stirred the last cauldron a few more times before taking off his apron and heading upstairs for a snack."

He smiled softly when he saw how his wife had fallen asleep with their son in her lap. She was ever the devoted house wife and mother and he never thought she looked more beatiful then she did now.

Just then then green fire appeared in the fireplace and his brother in law's head appeared. "Severus, I have some exciting news to tell you. May I come through?"

Severus nodded. "Nelia is asleep right now."

"No, I'm not. Come on through."

Her brother looked very excited. "I've bought a house on Privet Drive. A three bedroom."

Both Severus and Nelia were stunned. Snape was the first to recover. "Novel idea, care to elaborate?"

I've just got us a way to keep an eye on Harry. I followed dumbledore last night. You were right about those muggles. They plan to make him their house elf when he gets bigger. The old codger is going to supply them with a stipend of some sort, but they won't use this for Harry's benefit. They're going to claim it for themselves. With me living across the street I can check on him regularly."

"Brilliant Seth, we can keep him safe and satisfy Dumbledore. You are a genius."

* * *

**AN: The phrase: 'puss sack' is a name I made up. You hear me? i'm claiming it!" Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Well, what do you thing of this turn of events?**

**More fun to come.**

**See that little button? Non flamitory reviews are welcome! Go on! Push it! The button doesn't like being ignored! :)**


	4. The House Warming Party

**And the Chapter's just keep on rolling.**

**This is pretty much just a filler chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day a couple of magic folk appeared in an empty lot outside a big junk yard full of old cars.

"Mind telling me exactly what we're here for?" Snape asked his wife.

Today, in preparation for their trip to Muggle England, they'd altered their appearances to fit in better. Nelia wore a purple cardigan over a white tank top along with a pair of jeans and black half boots. Severus had tied his long black hair back and wore a green button down shirt along with a pair of black jeans and black boots.

"We're getting my brother a house warming present."

"In a rubbish yard?"

"Just trust me on this one Love. I know what I'm doing." his wife said kissing his lips softly.

Severus just smiled back and took her hand as she led him into the entrance.

Cars and car parts were piled everywhere. It all looked like a metallic city to Severus. But, he did trust his wife and would follow her walked for a while until Neila stopped. "Here we are. Just what I was looking for." Before them sat an old 1969 Camaro. It was a bit rusted over and the seats inside were a bit torn and covered with things Neila didn't even want to imagine.

"Love, why do we want this manky old car? We could just as easily get one at a Muggle dealership."

His wife nodded in agreement but walked toward the old car. "Seth has always wanted a Muggle automobile. Especially a Camaro. They don't make this type anymore. Everything from this decade looks like a cardboard box. We can do better."

Severus caught on quickly. Well, I don't remember a whole lot about cars. Maybe we can-"

"What can I help you with pretty lady?" came a voice from behind them. Severus immediately bristled at the greeting. He turned around reaching for his wand before he stopped himself.

"My wife and I were looking at this old Camaro. How much do you want for it?"

The owner of the junkyard was a shorter man that smelled of ale and cigars. At the moment, his eyes were looking over at the woman before him.

"What would a woman as gorgeous as you want with this heap of metal."

"My name is Lady Snape and my _Husband_ and I are going to restore it." Nelia said getting irritated with the smelly toe rag who was obviously flirting with her.

"Now how would a delicate flower like you know about automobiles?"

That was it Severus had had enough. He was about to move when Neila advanced on the junk yard keeper. In the next second she'd pulled out the knife from her boot and held it up to his neck.

I'm not as innocent as I seem. I can dismember you in less then a minute and have your balls hanging from around your neck. I asked you how much this Camaro was. I want an answer."

"H…hey lady. You can have it for nothing. The car's all yours." the man stuttered.

Severus smirked at the man. "Good choice. You don't want my wife angry at you."

Neila smirked back at her husband and then withdrew the knife and the man fell to his knees and crawled away from then.

When he'd gone, Severus held out his hand and mentally summoned the keys for the old car to him while his wife lifted up the hood and examined the engine. She then withdrew her wand and muttered a charm and in an instant the motor was like new. Severus walked over to Nelia and put the keys into the ignition. The engine started on the first try and they gently pushed the old car into the abandoned lot behind the junk yard before casting another disillusionment charm around them so they wouldn't be noticed.

"What now my delicate flower?" He asked in an amused tone of voice.

Lady Snape was circling the car looking every thing over. "This shouldn't take too long. First thing I want to do is to get rid of the rust."

That was only the first thing on the list. With the rust gone, they magically repaired the rest of the mechanical aspects and changed the color of the car to an emerald green with silver trim and then restored the dirty leather seats to their original white glory.

With that accomplished, they restored the Camaro emblem to it's shiny state and then changed the covering of the steering wheel the same color as the exterior and in the middle of the wheel they conjured a silver outline of a serpent.

The car was nearly finished. All that was left was a few more charms and spells. One of the most important spells they put on the car was one that would a guidance charm that would allow Seth to drive as if he'd been doing it all his life. The other important charm was an anti theft charm. Anyone not recognized by the spell as a friend would receive a brief but painful shock.

Finally, the car was finished. After shrinking it down to the size of a toy car, Severus tucked into the pocket of his cloak, cancelled the spell, took his wife's hand and apparated them out.

Once they got near the newly purchased house they cast one more disillusionment charm and unshrunk the car before driving it up the street.

Seth's eyes got really big when he saw it drive up. "Bloody hell!" he whispered to himself. "Where did you get it?" he asked his sister.

"We got it at a junk yard and fixed it up. Consider it a housewarming gift."

"You should be grateful for such a gift. Your sister threatened the junk yard manager with the loss of his…genitalia and he gave us the car for free."

When Seth gave his twin a surprised look, she crossed her arms. "Don't look at me like that Seth Hale. The disgusting toe rag flirted with me and then belittled me. If I hadn't we'd still be there and Sev would have killed him and we'd never have gotten this car fixed up for you. Now, why not just thank us so we can see our son and get this little party started?"

"I'm sorry Sis, its beautiful. Thank you so much. I always wanted a Camaro." he said hugging his sister and nodding his thanks to his brother- in- law.

"Not at all. It was fun to fix it up. I may just find an old car and do the same for myself."

* * *

They left Seth alone with his new toy and left to go inside the house. Marissa met them having closed up shop to help her boyfriend. She stopped them before they could enter. Marissa showed them a nice stone statue of an angel. "It's a ward stone. It's spelled to keep out people it doesn't recognize. Here, just place your hand on the head here and it will read your aura. From then on, it will let you in without a problem."

After setting the ward stone up, they went inside the house. It was a nice 3 bedroom house with a big living room decorated in subtle tones of green with silver trimming and tastefully decorated with vases of fresh flowers. And the floor was carpeted in a rich emerald green that was spelled to keep messes from sinking into it and causing problems later on.

Dylan sat on one of the couches with his crutches on either side of him watching some sort of cartoon on the telly. Dylan sprang to his feet and almost fell over had it not been for his dad to raced to him and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Careful son, you're supposed to be using your crutches. They're supposed to help you walk."

"It feels so weird to use them. I wish I could walk like other boys."

Severus sighed and picked his son up. "I'm working on that little one. The spell used on you is in a language that no one speaks anymore."

Then he looked at his brother in law. "I'm going to see the minister and demand he let me speak with that stupid harpy who put it on him. I'll rip it out of her head if I have to."

"I already talked to the aurors. The Minister of Magic has decreed that no one is to attempt a mind read on her. He doesn't want to be held responsible for any madness resulting from it."

"Then I'll have to go and find out what language the spell was in and find the reverse spell." Severus turned back to his son. "I want you to try really hard for me to use those crutches. It'll take time to get used them. Promise me you'll give it your best."

The little boy hugged his dad tight. "I will Papa. But I still won't like them."

Severus chuckled softly and kissed Dylan's forehead. "That's all I ask little Imp. Now, why don't you watch the cartoon while we grown ups talk okay?"

Dylan nodded and allowed his papa to put him down on the couch and went back to watching the telle.

* * *

Severus pulled out the chair for his wife and helped her sit down after they'd gotten their own tour of the house.

"It's beautiful, but I couldn't help but notice the extra bed in Dylan's room." Prompted Nelia as she accepted a cup of tea from Blossom who had accompanied her employer.

"I should think it was obvious," Seth said sitting down opposite them. "It's for Harry. That's why we're all here isn't it? I don't trust those Muggles anymore then you do Sis, especially after what I overheard last night. Its all part of the plan. He'll be safe till he's old enough to walk. If there are any signs of abuse I'll know about it."

"You're planning to document everything?" Severus asked.

"Yes, the old fool was crazy to leave him with the Dursley's. Nothing would make me happier then to prove the old wizard wrong…that is, except to marry the woman of my dreams." he said smiling at Marissa.

Nelia looked between her brother in his girlfriend. "Am I missing something here?"

Seth grinned broadly. "Not a thing…at least not yet." he said grinning at the other woman in the room as she blushed. "But getting back to business. I have a deep feeling that young Potter is going to come to harm weather at the hands of the dark lord or at the hands of those Muggles. That's why I will keep a close watch on him. One way or the other I intend to get him out of there. If he runs, I'll hide him here. That's why I have the extra room for him to rest in."

"And that's the reason for the security stone in front." Severus finished. This way the Muggles can't get to him."

"Exactly. One step near this house and they'll get a big shock. Serves them right. Only the people in this room will be able to get in."

"I hope you will also inform me dear Brother." Nelia said. "I want to know everything that happens to him. I still have a lot to hold against the puss sacks. Dumbledore may not give a damn about Harry, but I sure as hell do."

Seth chuckled. "I would never withhold anything like that from you. I'd like to keep myself alive. Dismemberment is not on my Christmas Wish list."

Severus cleared his throat. "I will also be available. If the Dursley's are planning to use the boy as a servant, he's liable to hurt himself. I'll have potion's standing by. All you have to do is floo me."

"Certainly, Potion's master." Answered Seth before he changed the subject. "So, have you decided to accept that position at the school? I heard Professor Slug horn is retiring."

"I've thought about it long and hard." Severus said. "Though it will mean putting up with back-talking cheeky students, It's a good way to earn money. I'll also have access to the large library including the restricted section. Maybe I'll get lucky and find a book on dead languages."

"An ulterior motive, Severus?" asked Nelia in surprise.

Severus eyed her with a serious look. "That pig we have in office refuses to help us find a cure for that putrid curse placed on our son, My Love. I'll do anything and everything to make our son better."

"We all will." Said Marissa "You can count on it."

* * *

**Well, what did you think of the car? For those of you who wonder why I included it in this chapter, only remember that Mr. Dursley liked fancy cars and boasted about the company car in POA. More will be revealed later.**

**After this chapter, the story will be skipping ahead to where the Harry Potter Saga starts out. on Harry's 11th birthday.**

**See you all then!**


	5. A Change of Fortunes

**Yeah, I know it's been almost a year since I updated this fic. But that's going to change now. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**

10 years later

_The sun was shining on Privet Dr. It was the middle of the summer holidays. But Harry wasn't enjoying it…far from it. At the moment, he was hiding from his cousin and his friends…they'd taken up the sport of what they called 'Harry Hunting.'_

"_Come out you whelp." He heard Dudley calling. The voice was getting closer. He was trembling and fighting the urge to run. He couldn't let Dudley find him. The black eye from last time was only beginning to heal._

"_Harry! Come out! We just want to play with you!"_

_The young boy looked around him. There was no where to hide now. Any minute Dudley would find him. He closed his eyes waiting for the beating to begin. There was no defending himself. If he did, a spanking was ensured. _

"_I can see your shadow Harry. Come out and fight me wimp!"_

_Dudley was closer…much closer. Just as his cousin's foot appeared around the corner, a shadow closed around Harry. The 7 year old quaked in fear…but nothing happened. Dudley was looking right at him…and then he walked away. _

"_I'll find you Harry. The beating will be worse for you when I do!"_

_Harry looked up to see a woman standing over him. He fell on his bum and tried to scoot away. _

_"Don't be afraid Harry. I won't hurt you."_

"_W..Who are you?"_

"_A friend. No one can see you right now. Your safe with me."_

_The boy looked skeptical. "But nothing escapes Dudley."_

_The woman smiled at him again." I do. We're invisible right now. _

"_But why help me? I'm a nothing…a freak." The little boy said looking down at his ratty shoe laces._

_The woman's eyes glinted. "Not possible. If you're a freak then so am I. Do I look like one to you?"_

_The little boy looked up at her with wary eyes. "No ma'am. You look like an angel." His face changed to one of wonder. "Are you an angel?"_

_The pretty lady chuckled. "No, sadly I'm not…but I am someone who cares about you very much. I've seen how your aunt, uncle, and cousin are and it's not acceptable."_

"_What're you gonna do?"_

_"Unfortunately I can't do anything about them right now. But for now, I can do something to help you out." Having said this, she pulled out a tiny medallion. It had a strange looking crest on it…a beautiful looking star and a moon surrounded by intricate looking marks._

_She put it around his neck and chanted soft words that made it glow an ethereal greenish color._

_Harry instantly felt a pleasant warmth in his body and looked up at the strange lady. Was she some kind of fairy if not an angel?_

_"This is a magic medallion. No one will be able to hurt you as long as you wear it…and no one can see it but you and me. I'm going to try and help you out. I will come and see you again, but I don't want anyone to know about me."_

"_But what about Aunt Marge? She's got those mean bull dogs and she's coming tomorrow!" Harry said looking frightened._

"_You let me handle that." She said determinedly. "I promise, you'll never have anything to fear while I'm around."_

_Harry nodded and slipped the medallion under his shirt. "Thank you…um…"_

"_A thank you will do for now Little One. "I must go now…but I'll be watching over you." and then the lady was gone. Harry felt the shadow lift and he was once again crouching behind the shed._

**Thump, Thump, Thump!**

The sudden noise woke Harry from his dream. In the three years since that day, no one had been able to beat him, though punishments came in different forms, he was still starved and given extra chores and shoved in the closet, but that was the worst they could do.

The strangest things had happened since then, he found that on the days he was locked in his cupboard food magically began appearing on his pillow. And even the pot he had to use to go to the bathroom, always seemed to be magically emptied the next morning. He had no idea how these things seemed to happen.

But he was very grateful for it. Once in a while, a children's book appeared too, under his pillow.

He didn't know who his benefactors were, but if they ever revealed themselves to him, he'd beg to pay them back some how.

A sharp rapping on the door woke him from his dream and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Get up you worthless freak! You better be up in the next minute, Duddy wants his breakfast! Don't you dare burn the bacon this time!"

Harry felt groggy and his stomach was grumbling for food. He never got enough to eat. As Dudly, his cousin always got to the extra food before Harry could hide it away.

Still, he got up and quickly dressed. If he behaved, he may just get a bite to eat.

When he entered the kitchen Dudley and Uncle Vernon were already at the table. "Get on with it boy! His uncle yelled at him.

So Harry obeyed.

"Guess what Harry, I'm going to the zoo today and you can't come! It's going to be loads of fun!

Harry knew better then to say anything back. Instead he cooked the bacon and served it to the birthday boy.

Aunt Petunia walked in just then and turned to Harry. "Go brush your teeth and get better clothes on, Miss Figg can't watch you today, she's broken her leg…stumbled over those filthy cats of hers. You'll never catch a filthy beast in this house!"

_And yet Dudley lives here. _Harry thought rebelliously as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Across the road, a similar scene was happening. Severus appeared in the fireplace in a mass of green flames with a large dog in his arms. He stepped down and lowered the big Australian Sheep dog to the carpet and then cleaned the both of them off.

Behind him, a few seconds later, came Dillon with his walking aids, these crutches were the kind with the metal cuffs that his arms slid into and underneath were metal handles that were covered over with rubber grips.

He hobbled out as quickly as he could so his mother could come through. Once she did, they all sat down on the couches, Seth rose from the couch to greet his sister and her family.

"It's about time you got here. Severus. "You're about to miss the fun."

"Uncle Seth, you know I wouldn't miss the chance to mess with Duddy." Dillon said with a keen tone of voice.

"So, what's the adventure this year?" asked Neila.

"My little spy tells me that they're going to the zoo." Seth said with a mischievous grin.

"By little spy, you mean a certain house elf." said Neila. "Blossom!"

The little elf appeared a moment later. Today she wore a frock made from pieces of an old rose covered curtain. "Yes Mistress Neila? You called Blossom?"

"You spied on the Dursleys?"

The little elf nodded. "Yes, Blossom is helping Harry Potter. Blossom brings him food and cleans the bucket….and brings him books too! Blossom wants to help Harry Potter. Wants him to live here with us."

"I feel the same way Blossom." Severus said. "I don't care what the old codger says. I'll kidnapp him myself if the Dursley's try to starve him ever again. This is not the life Lily would have wanted him to live."

While the grown ups talked Dillon hobbled over to the window. Right behind him was the loyal service dog that had been given to him only a few years before. The dog got on her hind legs and put her paws on the window. To his surprise, he saw Harry walk out with the Dursely's and hop into the car.

"No bloody way." he said to himself.

"Dillon, what have I said about language?" his father mildly rebuked.

The boy turned his head. "Sorry Da, but I just saw Harry get in the Durlsely's car, it seems that he's going with them to the zoo."

Seth grinned to himself. "I know."

Neila turned to him. "How could you know about that?"

"I apparated over to Miss Figgs house and had a pleasant little chat with her. You see, I arranged this so that we could steal a few moments with the boy. He'll be turning 11 soon. I've got a gut feeling that this will be a big year for him."

"He'll be getting his letter this year" Severus said.

"Exactly Sev. I can't hardly wait to see the look on the old walrus' face when the owl shows up to his window."

"It's going to be trouble. Mark me on that!" Severus said as he accepted a cup of coffee.

That's nothing new, Seth." hecontinued wryly. "It'll be a miracle if that dodgy walrus head lets him even read his letter. Let alone agree to let him go."

"That's why I went to visit Minerva a few days ago. You see, I have his letter right here." said Marissa as she pulled it from her apron. "On the day of his birthday, I'll visit him again and give him his letter."

"And what of Vernon. You think he'll give you problems? He'll never consent to it."

A glint appeared in the younger witch's eye. "Only a fool would mess with a pregnant woman. Harry will go to school this year. I'm not above using gray magic."

Seth put a hand on his wife's protruding belly. "Not necessary, My Love. I'm going with you this time. I have a plan, and you won't even need to take out your wand."

When where you going to tell me about this plan of yours?

"Right now. You may need to sit down."

"I'm not that fragile, Seth."

"No, but our child is. Now, listen carefully sweetheart."

Marissa kissed his lips. "Your so sweet."

Seth gave her a love sick smile.

"Please you two. Tell us the plan or get a room." Severus said wryly.

Seth chuckled. "Alright. This plan is fool proof."

"No plan is foolproof. There's always a chance it will backfire."

"Not this time. I'm doing nothing more then playing on Fatso's predictability. After that whole incident with that crazy lady's bulldogs, Dursely is all but ready to boot him out. When he does, we save him and bring him here."

Dillon smirked at the memory. Brownie could have eaten those prissy canines for lunch. But he knew at the same time that she wouldn't have. She was a bundle of fun, but she also took her alpha's orders seriously. And she only defended Harry.

"We have the proof of abuse, all we have to do is bring it to Dumbledore's attention." finished Neila. "My dear brother, you're a genius."

Severus still looked unsure. "And how are you planning to push Durlsey over the edge?"

Seth grinned. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Harry was having a wonderful time. He walked a full 10 feet behind his relatives, eating a small yellow Popsicle and enjoying the atmosphere. He would have liked to had a bigger cone like his cousin, but he knew that uncle Vernon wouldn't ever bother to spend more then a dime on him. But that didn't really upset him. He'd gotten over the fact that his relatives didn't give a damn about him years before. As long as he kept his magic under control and blended into the surroundings, they had no reason to beat him down.

Up ahead, he saw that his relatives were heading to the reptile house. And he stepped up his pace to keep his eyes on them. As he got to the door, another kid with crutches, walked up to him. He couldn't miss the big dog walking next to him. It wore the bright orange vest that showed everyone it was a service dog.

Without thinking twice, Harry opened the door and let him and his family walk into the building first. One of the ladies, who looked incredibly familiar winked at him.

Harry was floored. _It was the angel!_

Ma'am? He asked. She turned to him. "Yes, young man?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but he was roughly grabbed by the ear. He yelped and was immediately dragged away. "You are not to speak to those people and their crippled boy again!"

Neila took a step towards them but Severus gently held her back. "Not now, my love." he said softly. "We'll get them. But we have our parts to play."

Niela growled under her breath but allowed her husband to lead her to the other end of the snake exhibit.

But Dillon was incensed. _I'm no cripple! _He thought savagely. Steeling himself, he hobbled on his crutches to where Harry stood seemingly entranced by the snake in front of him.

He was almost there when the other boy began hissing under his breath.

He took a few more steps and Brownie who was now invisible too walked by his side. And Harry began hissing and speaking the weird language again.

He looked to the Durlsey's again and saw that they were all busy looking at the vipers instead. He whispered soft words and then approached Harry again.

"I'm not a cripple you know." Harry's head snapped up. "You shouldn't be talking to me! My relatives will have a fit!"

"They can't see me and even if they could, I'm not afraid of them."

"Are you an angel too?"

"Yeah, in a way I am. The angel's my mum. But we've all been looking after you the best we can." he paused and looked at the snake too. Are you talking to that snake?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and he can understand me!"

"Good, keep at it. We don't want you're relatives to think your crazy."

"I'm already a freak to them. No point in making them liars."

"I'm like you. I make things happen too."

"Can you speak to snakes too?"

Sadly no. Being a Parcelmouth is very rare. But my mum taught me how to speak to the dogs and cats in the neighborhood. That's how we keep tabs on you."

"We're you also the ones who saved me from my aunts bulldogs?"

"That would be my dog, Brownie. She's an Australian shepherd.

"She's beautiful!"

"She's more then a pretty face. She's fearless and very protective of me." he said with a smile.

Just then Harry was knocked out of the way and Dillon went sprawling. At the same moment, the spell was broken and he and Brownie were suddenly visible. He banged his head pretty hard and immediately his mum was at his side. She was about to speak to him but then Harry was being roughly hauled to his feet.

Brownie leapt to his defense and bared her teeth at him.

"Get away you beast! Aunt petunia cried. Shielding her son.

"Watch yourself madam. Severus warned in a dark silky voice. It's a felony to attack a service dog. And its even worse that your pudgy son knocked my son down."

"Filthy things! Keep it away from my son!"

Severus scowled at her and then said in a soft voice. "Good dog. At ease."

Brownie obediently sat back on her hunches at his side, not moving a muscle.

In the meantime, Vernon stood over Harry. "This is it. You've disobeyed me for the last time! It's the orphanage for you! Be lucky it's not the asylum!

Seth angrily stepped up to him. "That's enough of you Vernon Dursley! You've stepped over the line."

"What business is it of yours what I do with my nephew. He's a freak and not fit to be around his betters."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. I have proof of your mistreatment of Harry. You have two choices. Hand him over to me or I take all the evidence to the police. You'll be arrested by dinner time."

Vernon growled at Severus and then grabbed Harry by his collar and flung him at the strange man. "Take him then. I don't even want the little freak!"

That was exactly what Seth had wanted. He grinned at Neila who was checking her son for injuries. "He hit his head pretty hard. We better get him home." Then she looked at Petunia. "A word of advice Mrs. Dursley. Better teach your son manners while he's still young. You're lucky I don't sue you for injuries to my son!"

Petunia looked afraid and took Dudley by the hand and walked out. "Freaks!" She said in a parting shot before the door closed.

Vernon glowered at Severus, but said nothing more as he followed his wife and son out of the reptile house.

When they were gone, Severus turned to Harry. "You're safe now Harry. You're whole life just improved."

"Sir, I don't know you. Can I ask who you are?"

Your parents were friends of ours. But we'll explain later. "Lets go get some food in your stomach. You've got to be starving by now"

Harry was confused but followed them none the less. He had so many questions in his head!

* * *

**I'm sure you have even more questions after this chapter. I promise they will be answered very soon! Please leave nice reviews!**


	6. His Benefactor

**Moving right along aren't we! **

**Lets get right to it then! Read on!**

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what to think. So far, he'd taken a car ride and now he was back in the same neighborhood.

_Was this some kind of weird joke?_

He was utterly confused as they pulled up to the other side of the street in front of a strange house.

He looked all about him and followed his new friends up the walk and stopped in front of a angel like statue.

"Touch the head, Harry."

It was a strange request, still Harry obeyed. He felt a warm glow for a moment, but that was it. When he looked up at the angel, she simply smiled at him. "This is a simple ward stone, Harry. This house will recognize you now. You're completely safe here."

As they walked in the house, Harry immediately felt a sense of family…and something else. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

He watched as one of the men walked over to Brownie and scratched her behind the ears. "Good girl, brownie. You can go play now." then he straightened up and motioned with his hands and the orange vest disappeared.

Brownie, got up and wiggled her tail before padding over to where Dillon was and sat down resting her head on his leg.

"Severus, the first sign of insanity is performing the same action expecting a different result.:"

"I know, Seth. Brownie is extremely loyal, at least I know she'll never run off on us."

Harry looked all around him in curiosity. _What would happen to him now?_

As if she could read his thoughts, His angel walked over to the table and pulled out a chair.

Please, Harry, have a seat. I'm sure you must have loads of questions for us."

"Thank you."

At that same moment, his stomach grumbled. Harry bit his lip and looked down.. His angel smiled again and the tall man who looked a lot like his angel pointed at the stove.

Harry, thinking he was supposed to cook his own dinner, began to get up, but then stopped when a pan began to float off a nearby shelf and settled on the stove.

"How are you doing that?" Harry asked softly…then bit his lip again.

"Sorry."

The angel sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I know we left really suddenly, and we never got to introduce ourselves. She pointed at her self. I'm Neilia Snape, this man is my husband, Severus Snape." She pointed to the other woman. "That is marrissa Hale, my sister in law and that man at the stove is my twin brother, Seth Hale. The boy over there is Dillon Snape and The dog's name is Brownie."

She paused a moment and then looked at Harry closely. "We aren't you relatives. Question's are a normal thing. You've never seen magic, real magic before. We've taken you out of a comfort zone and thrust you into our world."

"But magic doesn't exist!"

"That's another lie, Harry. it's as real as I am. All of us in this house are magic. Even you."

But I'm just a freak. I can't be a wizard.

Severus took a seat across from them. "You're no freak, Harry. You're mother was a witch, and your father was a wizard. And so you're a wizard too. We've been watching you for a long time, son. Believe me, you've got the talent. Did you ever wander how your hair kept growing back when that horrible aunt cut it?"

Harry nodded.

"How about the incident with the bulldogs? We saw you levitate yourself up to the roof of your school, when Dudley and his cohorts were after you."

Harry nodded again.

"You're not dreaming, you did that. What you did was accidental magic. You've never been taught how to control your gift, at least not yet. But you will."

"But how? Do they have schools for that?"

"Yes, its where you'll be going in a couple months. We have much to teach you before then, but first, you must eat."

As if on cue, a plate of food floated over to him. It was roasted chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans. The last thing to float over to him was a glass of what had to be soda. He'd never tasted soda before, but Dudley really loved it.

"Eat that slowly, Harry. We know they starved you over there, but that's no reason to make yourself sick. We have plenty of food here, and this plate won't disappear."

Harry nodded, and gently speared a piece of the chicken on his fork and put it in his mouth. His first sensation was that of pleasure. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Seth said with a grin.

As Harry ate, Severus continued where he left off.

"You'll be going to a magical school. The same one my son, Dillon goes to. There you'll learn a lot. When you're finished, I'll give you the letter that tells you all about it. If you were still living with your relatives, it would have come by owl post.

Harry swallowed the sip he'd taken.. "You, mean. it won't come in the mail?"

Seth walked over to him. "Their world and our world are completely different from each other. And that means we do things differently then they do. Their mail comes to them by the mailman. Ours come by owls. Our owl, Whistler is out hunting right now, but she'll be back in a bit and then you can meet her. But I'm digressing so I let Severus talk again."

Severus nodded in thanks. "Your parents were friends of ours. Your mum, Lily and I grew up together. She was a very smart witch and also very powerful. You're father, James was…a good wizard. We had our odds and butted heads on more then one occasion but he was a good man none the less."

"Mum and dad didn't die in a car crash, did they?"

"Another lie." Severus answered. "Don't forget that your aunt and uncle despise magic, and anyone who has the gift. Lily and James potter were murdered. By an evil wizard. Moldy Voldy. He tried to kill you too, but your mother used every ounce of magic she possessed to save you. She cast a very powerful charm on you before she died. When the wizard tried to kill you, the magic rebounded on him. He disappeared after that. And that was ten years ago."

"The headmaster of the school, professor Dumbledore, felt you would be safer with your relatives. He used your blood ties to cast a warding spell. But what he failed to remember was that the blood tie only works if you feel safe there and if you were loved. None of this is true, and that's one of the reasons we got you away from them."

"You're perfectly safe here, as we said. For now, eat your lunch. After you've finished, we need to examine you and see what those Muggles have done to you. "

"Muggles?"

"It's a term we use to refer to non magical people. Your relatives are all Muggles."

"But back to the point. Seth and I are going to examine you and then decide if you need any medical attention. Once we do that, we're all going to Diagon Alley. You're definitely in need of new clothes."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Me? New clothes?"

Marissa nodded. "Why of course! You can't wear cast offs the rest of your life!"

"As my brother-in- law has told you, we're not your relatives. We've waited along time to add you to our family. We even have a room all prepared for you. Complete with a nice sturdy bed, soft sheets, warm blanket and fluffy pillows. Cupboards are for storing stuff, not for young boys to sleep in."

Harry grinned and took another bite.

Once lunch was over, things got a little more interesting. He was shown to his room and asked to lie on his bed. This room had been done in natural colors and actually looked like a forest. Overhead, stars were artfully arranged. The ceiling's were charmed to reflect the over head constellations. And they never stayed in the same place for more then one day.

All the furniture in the room looked as if they were built from branches and natural wood…which they were.

Harry felt sleepy almost at once. He'd never lain on anything so comfortable! As he drifted off, Severus pointed his wand at his eyes and spoke an x ray charm. With it, he could see exactly what was wrong with him. His eyes told him a story alright. Seth stood by with a notepad and quill. As Severus spoke, he wrote down notes.

"Those Muggles need to be shot for the way they treated this boy. He's very nutrient deficient, way underweight, and he's never been to a doctor, that's for sure. I doubt he's even been allowed to take showers. He's got a slight rash too."

Seth nodded to himself. "Are you really surprised Severus?"

The potions master sighed. "I wish I could say yes. But no, those Muggles are the worst sort. But that's all about to change. As soon as he's awake, we'll get him in the shower and then give him a nutrient potion and some ointment too."

Seth nodded and then transfigured the over grown clothes into a pair of pajamas and then left with Severus to help out in the basement, where a lab had been set up.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure where he was when he woke up. He'd been so sure that he'd been dreaming. But instead of waking to the putrid smells in the cupboard under the stairs, he was in a big comfy bed. Outside, the sun wasn't over head any more. The big eyes on the alarm clock stated that it was about 3:00 pm. He reached for his glasses and then put them on.

At the same minute a strange creature appeared in his room with a CRACK!

Harry jumped a good few inches in the air and closed his eyes.

"Master Harry?" said Blossom as she came near the bed. "No fear. Blossom is friend!"

"Friend?" Harry said after another moment. He opened his eyes again.

"Yes! friend!" Blossom said. "You is Mistress Marissa's friend. So you my friend. I work for them! I is a house elf. Master Seth also friend. I go get them!"

Then with another crack, she was gone.

Harry rubbed his eyes again and saw that he was still in the room. He looked down at his clothes, to find out they weren't clothes at all…at least he didn't think so. They weren't his clothes… if that was so, the who gave him the clothes?

The door opened in the next moment and Severus walked in.

"Have a nice little nap?"

"I'm sorry!" Harry stammered.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Harry. It's to be expected. While you were sleeping, I examined you. Now we know how to help you. Blossom told me you were awake."

"The house elf who came to visit you. She works for my wife's sister."

As he said this, Seth came in with a tray of potion bottles. "How do you feel Harry?"

"Good. Thanks."

Severus took a bottle off the tray and uncapped it. "This is a nutrient potion. It doesn't taste very good, but it'll start you on the road to good health. You're way undernourished.

Harry hesitated, but didn't want to lose his place to sleep. He took the medicine without complaint.

He made a face and then blushed. "Sorry…I don't want to seem ungrateful."

Seth put the cork back in the potion bottle. "No one likes the taste of medicine. That's how you know it's medicine. There's one more here, but its an ointment. We noticed some irritation in your lower regions."

Harry blushed hotly and took the ointment. "May I shower sir?"

Seth chuckled softly. "Sure, there's already some towels and washcloths in there. There's also some better fitting clothes in there too. They used to be Dillon's."

Harry nodded numbly and then got up hurrying to the bathroom.

* * *

Downstairs, the adults talked. Dillon lay on the couch with Brownie on the floor below him. He'd taken his own little nap.

"I think we've lingered in this boring neighborhood long enough." Seth was saying. "With Harry safely away from those horrid Muggles, we should move to another, more magical neighborhood."

"Did you have any ideas?" asked Severus.

There's a nice little spot available around Ottery St. Catchpole. If not there, then maybe Godrick's Hollow."

"Why Godricks? It can't be safe!" Neilia exclaimed.

"It was just a thought Sister dear." Seth said. "The Weasely's have a nice home and big family. Why not buy a spot around there. Its big open fields, far away from Muggles. We don't have to hide our magic there."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "It's an appealing thought. He looked at Neilia. What do you think dear, would you be willing to relocate there?"

Neilia smiled. It sounds good. That way Harry will have friend to play with. Their youngest, Ron is just his age."

Niela couldn't argue with that.

"It would help him socialize, and the Weasley's are people we know."

Severus took that as a yes and made a mental note to check for available lots.

When Harry came back to his room, he found a strange envelope on his bed. He finished towel drying his hair and then picked up the envelope.

He hastily opened it up and froze.

**Mr. Harry Potter,**

**We are please to inform you that you have accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…..**

Harry's mind exploded with more questions. He hurriedly put on his socks and shoes and hurried down the stairs.

* * *

**What did you think of all this? How do all of you feel about the snapes and hales moving to the same area as the weaselys?**

**leave a review!**


End file.
